In many media broadcast systems, primary (e.g., original) media content undergoes post-production to create resulting secondary (e.g., post-production) media content for presentation to audience members. For example, primary media content (e.g., such as a movie, television program, commercial, etc.) may be cropped, resized and/or repositioned during post-production to allow other multimedia content (e.g., such as tickers, banners, program guides, etc.) to be presented simultaneously with the primary media content. For example, a post-production process may cause primary television program content to be shrunk and positioned in a first region encompassing an upper left portion of a video display. Then, a ticker may be included in a second region encompassing a bottom portion of the video display, with the ticker presenting information that scrolls to the left. An additional region of static, or semi-static, information may be included in a third region encompassing a right side of the video display. Many existing media content and/or commercial detection and/or identification techniques perform content monitoring by processing video images corresponding to the full video display containing the entire secondary (e.g., post-production) media content presentation.